Amulet Fairytales
by Ms. KasPer
Summary: The characters of the Amulet universe are put into fairy tales, nursery rhymes, and horror stories I know and love. Any requests or suggestions will be welcome and accepted.
1. Max's Life to the tune of L Borden

**Chapter One: To the Tune of Lizzie Borden**

* * *

Elves and humans worked side by side

To help the other walk astride

But when the humans proved ingrate

Gulfen broke the first stalemate

* * *

The two species once in arms

Now wish to bring the other harm

But if you put all things aside

Both humanity and elfin lied

* * *

Little Layra and Max Griffin

Had to end their friendship then

The war had split them wide apart

Just enough to break his heart

* * *

Little Max had no one more

No mother or father or friend for sure

He was locked up and shut to die alone

Now to make my presence known

* * *

Maxwell Griffin heard my voice

In his mind he had no choice

But to hear what I had said

Else he too would lay there dead

* * *

Keep your life, fulfill your role

Grant me use of your body and soul

Work with me you're useful yet

Work for me, revenge you'll get

* * *

Max Griffin took his ache

And reaped fifty years for its sake

And when he saw what he had done

Could he see the right from wrong?

* * *

**(yeah, I know I called him Maxwell. Just go along with it.) This is basically the story of the life of Max Griffin so far as told in the tune of Lizzie Borden, the nursery rhyme. You may have heard of it. **

_**Lizzie Borden took an axe**_

_**And gave her mother forty wacks**_

_**And when she saw what she had done**_

_**She gave her father forty-one**_

**I want to put the Amulet characters in well-known fairy tales. Give me requests or the like and I'll go for it. Please don't skip reviewing, I like reading everyone's words. -KasPer**


	2. The Bong Chong Dong Ghost

**Ch 2: The Chogga Hoffa Ghost**

* * *

It was around 11:20 that night. Karen was dragging herself home, exhausted after her night classes at college. She was relieved to be out after so many hours but now she had to walk home alone. None of her other classmates went her way. That was okay, she usually saw a lot of people even at night since her apartment complex was pretty big.

There was no one else on the street though. There were no cars on the road, no pedestrians crossing the street, no couples walking hand in hand, no kids making late night trips to the mini mart, no jaywalking drinking buddies, no insomniacs out for a jog, no spouses coming home after overtime, no smokers standing at lamp posts, no night owl seniors peeping from their window blinds, and no officers to mind them all. Even the shops and stands looked deserted.

She huffed at herself. Of course they would look deserted, it was late and they were closed... including the Open 24-Hour Mini-Mart. Maybe she was at the wrong street. The college student slowly walked up to a stop sign and read the street sign bolted bellow it. " 'Chogga Hoffa St.' What a stupid name," Karen admitted to herself, "It's the right street though." She frowned and looked up at the city skyline, looking for the familiar rustic build of the Charnon House Complex. The moonlight illuminated its rooftop poking up from the swell of smaller buildings and the shadows of the rest.

Feeling uneasy, she kept her gaze on the ground while walking. The blond had her hood up and her hands tucked in her pants pocket, her bag slung across her chest. Karen wished she had the car or at least her bike, but David needed the car for work and she kept her bike at her mom's across the city. At least she was close to the apartment.

Suddenly a long shadow stretching towards her caught her eye, although there was no one around before. The woman looked up to see a boy walking in front of her. The boy was several feet ahead and was having trouble walking. She could say he looked hurt as he was limping and struggling to walk in front of her. Karen immediately stopped in surprise. There has been no one around for blocks, not behind her and not in front of her. How could she miss this hurt boy?

Karen, who was a naturally kind person and studying to be a doctor, felt animpulse to get to the boy and help him in any way she could, forgetting about the eerie setup. Since he was walking so slowly, she caught up with him. Up close she could see him even better. He was clad in a dirty suit crusted in mud and torn in places, his joints were all bent and twisted into irregular angles. Worse, his dark hair was a mess and stuck out everywhere, either by unruly nature or the clotted red that stuck to it.

He shouldn't be able to move, why was he walking? Oh God what happened to him? Karen stopped just a few feet behind him. She felt that she shouldn't be getting any closer to him but she didn't have the guts to pass him by. "Oh my god," she choked out silently. He stopped-

And turned.

You know, people say that if you're really surprised you can't even scream. That was right... Karen was speechless. The young man in front of her, roughly fourteen, slowly jerked his head to the side, revealing more of that clotted red on his sallow skin. He went a little farther and his ruddy cheek turned to her. He tugged even more at his neck so now he could see her through one heavily bloodshot eye. If he could see at all. Each more time he pulled his neck she heard a crack. One last snap of the few bones in his spine and his head was turned 180º to her. Then the rest of him.

Karen regretted getting so close. The right side of his face was smashed and gored. Blood still seeping from a wound on his right temple. The right eye was shut tight with blood leaking from the corners. His mouth was pulled into a half smile that favored his left side. The suit looked like it had been bought and ruined on the same day recently. A great big red bow was tied at his throat. The glinting buckle of his belt held up his filthy brown slacks and the muddy jacket was torn at the left shoulder. A bit of dark blood had started pooling at his right foot, a toe stuck out from the ripped sole on his left. But Karen had never stopped looking into his bloodshot eye. She swore he could see into her soul with that demon eye. Karen was stricken, not able to move at all.

"Where is she?" He asked in a voice so normal and unaffected, separate from the mess of the rest of his body.

Her thoughts were racing to his question. The moment gave her chills just thinking about it. She didn't even know what she was thinking. She slowly stretched her arm out and raised her finger above their heads, pointing into the far aways dark. "O.. Over there." She just wanted him to get away from her.

The boy's right eye twitched and quivered as he attempted to open it. "Please stop," Karen pleaded internally. More blood gushed out from the opening, first as a trickle and now a stream of blood and brains that cascaded onto the dull white of his dress shirt. He blinked the rest away and she could make out a mutilated brown eye. He twisted his head back to see where she was pointing, trying to stand on his tiptoes to have a better look at the dark. Karen was just thankful he turned away, she tried to ignore the added blood running on the sidewalk and the almost pitiful way he was stretching to see a little better into the dark, like a child.

Karen entertained the idea of noiselessly walking away, assuming his next step was to venture into the abysmal night, when he slowly turned back to her. This time he didn't swerve his head into a 180º at least... But he was walking towards her.

For every half step she took back, he took two forward even with his delays. Karen started to panic. Shouldn't she be running now? Shouldn't adrenaline be shooting into her system? Shouldn't she do something?

He finally stopped two feet in front of her. Karen didn't know what he was doing or what she should be doing. Running- running is probably what she should be doing but she wasn't. She probably could make it, he was terribly hurt. But she didn't feel the need to. Call me crazy but Karen didn't sense any murderous intent from him. Call her crazy because she sensed no immediate danger.

He was close enough for her to pass out from the smell of dirt and blood on him, but not enough for her to wake up and smell the roses.

The boy stuck out his shaky arm from the pocket of his jacket and brought it out to her. Karen just stared at his offered fist that opened up to let her see a pendent and the imprint it left on his bruised palm. She watched as he took it in his crooked hands and unclasped it in between seizures. Thoughts of sympathy and sorrow for the wayward soul and his inabilities took over her mind. How could he ever come to harm her, or anybody? Those thoughts hit a wall as he tried to put it around her neck.

All the sympathies in the world wouldn't make her let him touch her. The college student did not forget he shouldn't be moving or that he was thoroughly unclean from the top of his his bloody head to the tip of his bloody toes. Instead she took the necklace from his hands, being careful not to touch him, and smiled as sincerely as she could at a time like that. She didn't want to insult him either.

He actually smiled back at her. She could almost see his broken teeth and would readily mistake the dark liquid rolling down his right cheek as tears. "Thank you," he said unnecessarily. Again she felt the tug at her heart despite the gruesome picture.

He wobbled away past the street lamps and into the dark patch she had pointed to. She couldn't see him anymore and the almost assuring feel of his presence went with him. Again she was alone. Karen looked down at the necklace in her hand. The pendent was turned over to the back and engraved on it was "M.G." The woman noticed a clasp in the side and opened it. The light of the lamp post let her see two pictures, one of a lady with long, black curls and dressed in a sundress and hat; the other was of a little boy with unruly, dark hair and a little girl with white blond hair, both of them were smiling back at her. Both the pictures were in black and white.

Karen looked them over a little more, wondering who the "She" that the boy asked for was. The blond closed the little locket over to the side with the pendent. She ran her finger over it, feeling a swirl etched into the stone.

"Ow," she gasped at a cut on her finger. She frowned down at the stone and its sharp edges. She had enough of blood for the night. Something about the symbol on the center of the stone pendent gave her a bad feeling like none of the other things that night had. She didn't want it. Her blood seeped into the swirl and something about the damn thing gave her a feeling of dread and foreboding.

At that moment she just wanted to have people around. She was through with the empty and lifeless dark. She wanted to get home. She could not think of anything else.

Just then she heard an ear splitting roar rip through the night. "She is not there!" He screamed from far away.**  
**

Karen barely had time to react before she saw the same broken boy bounding over on all fours and head twisted backwards, limbs flailing on the pavement and coming in as a blur.

She finally came to her senses and adrenaline immediately shot through her veins. She sprinted away high on fear and sheer will. Nothing on her mind but a shot-in-the-dark guess of what would happen if she stopped. She only knew she had to run.

She threw her head back and saw him closing in on her with new malice. Karen faintly remembered screaming bloody murder before everything went white.

* * *

She woke up on her bed with a vague recollection of what might have been a dream the other night. As weird as it had been, she was mainly concerned about how she got home, unlocked the door, found her room, removed her shoes, climbed into bed safe and sound all while not remembering any of it.

Her worries were quickly crushed when she smelled breakfast cooking and heard her fiancé humming an out of season holiday song. "David?" She called out, "David!"

Karen pulled back the covers off her fully clothed body (minus the hoodie) and ran barefoot into the kitchen. There was David Hayes at work on the stove flipping bacon and burning toast. "I'm glad you're finally awake Karen, I was so worried,"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a look, "About what, coming out at you with a baseball bat for bringing me home and cooking me breakfast? David please." She took out a mug from the cupboard and went to serve herself coffee.

"Karen, when I got home you weren't here and none of the neighbors had seen or heard you come in." He stated, "I called your friends to ask about you and they told me they didn't know either. I was about to call your mom when Mrs. Erdbrenger from around the block called me."

"Oh my," Karen was alarmed. "So then what..."

"Well she told me that she found you," he paused, she nodded, "lying unconscious on the street at four in the morning." Karen gasped. "Bu- but don't worry, she assured me that you weren't 'handled' by some night prowler and that you were perfectly okay except for a cut on your finger"

"Oh my lord, how did I end up there, " she asked.

"I don't know, Kare," he replied at a loss, "And Mrs. E said she didn't know anything either." He laid a plate of bacon and burnt toast in front if her. "I was hoping you knew."

"Well that's a shame because I don't." She sighed, "At least I was okay... Hey, did you take me to a hospital?"

He blushed, "Um no. That old woman said she already checked you and she was a nurse back in some war. I mean I still think you should see a doctor but you were unconscious then and the old lady was pretty clear-"

"That's okay, David. I get it now," She waved him off.

"Do you remember anything?" He murmured doting.

"Well, kind of. But I think it was a dream though." She bit into a slice of bacon, "I remember this kid with pinkeye in one eye and bawling through the other. He had weird, gravity defying hair and was asking for directions. I was lost myself but he was sweet and I wanted to help him. After I did he proposed to me and ran off. I cut myself on the diamond and a swirly mark at the center of it was glowing pink. He came back pretending to be a dog and I swear he was going to knock me down and lick my face so I started running and screaming when someone took our picture and a huge flash of white light swept us up. All I know for sure is that he looked like a hobo."

"That could only be a dream but- hey, you took his ring?!" David exclaimed.

"Or maybe it was a key ring. I think I remember someone saying 'Lock-it' ." She shrugged.

"Humph, I'm just kidding Kare. But could you promise me that you'll take a cab back home please?" He pulled a puppy dog face.

She laughed at him, "Alright, alright."

They eventually forgot about the big scare with their wedding coming up in a few months.

* * *

In 1950, at an apartment complex in Choga Hoffa, Kanalis, a fourteen year old boy jumped off the Luna Moth Helium Balloon and died on the spot. Known as Max, the son of a Cielis official, he lost a childhood friend nearly seven years before in a ballooning accident and jumped from the window thinking he heard her voice. After that incident, Max was seen walking around the apartment complex.

* * *

**This was written for the sake of Karen fics. She has, like, zero stories to her name although she is an amazing character. This was also written as an au.**

**Does anyone know what Korean horror story this was inspired by? The BongCheon Dong Ghost! I called it the Chogga Hoffa Ghost because it was something Cogsley said to get into Kanalis. It could have been different.**

**This version is a lot different with extra details and added plot. Well review please. I like reading every review I get. -KasPer**


	3. Home Alone and Red Riding hood

**Little Red Riding Hood + Home Alone **

**(remixed)**

* * *

"Navin, sweetie," Karen said to her son. "I want you to take something to our neighbor, Vigo."

"Aw, C'mon mom! He's a hermit!" Navin whined, "Plus, he lives so far away. I'm going to have to cross things!"

"Now Navin, he's lonely. Living with some robots in a cove somewhere must get solitary." Karen replied.

"Yeah I bet," the boy rolled his eyes.

"Navin," his mother warned.

" Sorry," he muttered, " Why do you want me to anyway?"

"It's called being neighborly," Karen answered him.

"He is so not our neighbor. He literally lives miles away." Navin insisted but took the basket anyway. "So what's inside?" He tried to peek. SNAP! Karen closed the lid on his fingers. "Ow! MOM!" He yelped.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Don't try it again." Karen said apologetic. Navin squinted at Karen.

"Mom."

"Yeah,"

"I have no clue where he lives."

"Oh?"

"I'd get lost."

"..."

"And that would be bad."

"Go find Emily."

* * *

It was very sunny outside, Navin hadn't found that out til he ran out the door. "Aaaaaugh, it burnz!" He hissed in pain. He quickly pulled his goggles over his eyes and ventured out into the heat in search of his elusive sister.

He walks around aimlessly, going down the road, up the hill, through the meadows, along the creek, under the car, over the fence, within the well, by the woods, above the treeline, inside the caves, below the tunnels, under the sink, beneath the floorboards, behind the closets, between the drywall, around the firewood, up the chimney, and on the roof for some reason... Oh right, he's looking for his sister. Don't squint at the text like that, he's looking for Emily Hayes, not your average prepubescent girl.

While he had done some of that, Emily had watched him from her open window. She didn't know what he was looking for but it made her tired. It was 100º+ out. Who wants to go out in that hot mess? "No one sane, that's for sure," she said to herself as she heard her crazy brother on the roof.

Navin Hayes was covered in cobwebs, scratches, lichen, sweat, dust, splinters, and bites in amazing places all while trying to balance on the gable type roof and keep his goggles on. It was actually harder than it sounds. "Gotta... find... Em... ily." He panted. For some reason or another, he was trying to walk to the other side of the roof because Emily might be over there, it wouldn't hurt to check. (It also wouldn't hurt to readjust his foggy, lopsided goggles so he could see properly.) Then maybe, just maybe, he could strangle her to death before he got an inevitable heat stroke and they'd both fall off the roof and break their necks anyway. Hey, he was having a hard day because of her, you'd do the same.

"Tch, where exactly is he?" Emily stuck her head out and tried to find out just that. With every excuse preteens use for not going outside during summer, it was so hot! Like really, it burned her hands just to touch the windowsill. She gained freckles just by sticking her head out. Her cheeks were turning a similar red to her hair. She was getting way too sweaty. She'd probably have to shower AGAIN. "Ain't nobody got time for that," she huffed in regards to that, even though she had plenty of time for that.

Emily went back into her room and dug around her drawers for something the better to see him with. She eventually found a hand-held mirror. But how will Emily use that to - *Gasp* Emily, you are devious.

"Huh?" Emily could have sworn someone, somewhere was talking trash about her. She shrugged it off and returned to her open window. Swinging one leg over the sill, the girl held the frame of the window with one hand while stretching out her other arm, trying to find a good angle with the mirror.

Navin was starting to think Emily wasn't on the other side of the roof. It was very hard to think, let alone see properly through the goggles on his face. Come to think of it, he didn't think she was on the roof at all. Everything was very fuzzy and he was confused. All he had done was run around, down, up, through, along, under, over, within, by, above, below, inside, beneath, behind, between and on several places wearing pinching aviator goggles that were stopping blood flow to his head and were making him cross-eyed with all the fog and dirt that covered the lenses. He didn't know what it was, maybe a bit of all that.

Just then, a glint of bright light was trying to get the attention of his goggles. Navin (incoherently) turned to the light, half expecting some sort of saving grace but instead got blinded and frazzled from a persistent reflection of the unrelenting sun. He flailed and swayed trying to shield his eyes and keep some balance. He couldn't do both.

"AaAAAaaaAhhhhhwahwuhOowwwWoahwuhoofmuuuugh," Emily heard sudden screaming. Navin had fallen forward and rolled down the roof. A second later, she saw him slide to a stop next to her rooftop alcove. They caught sight of each other.

Navin had new burns and skid marks on his limbs and head, he was pretty sure he skinned at least one knee, the pair of shorts and muscle shirt he wore were unrecognizable of their original graphics through the dry muck, his goggles went up on one end and sunk below his eye on the other, his mouth tasted shingles, and the goggles left a red mark around his head along with black grease rings around his eyes. Whether it was from laying upside down on the roof and getting blood to his head or "readjusting his goggles" for it to happen at all, Navin was starting to see and think clearly because he saw the reason he was there.

Sitting nonchalantly on her window sill was freaking Emily!

The redhead held the smoking gun of a mirror to her side, not really bothering to hide it while she stared holes into her brother like she had no clue how he got there. Instead of stepping out precariously to help him, she just sat there in her denim shorts and white t-shirt, looking down at him like he'd miraculously rise if she just sat still a minute more. A few more seconds passed in the sweltering silence where neither could do more than stare when Emily decided to say something.

"You look like a tool."

* * *

_STHMUACK!_

The siblings were in the parlor downstairs. Emily was administering first aid to her mess of a brother. Navin knew it would be torture.

"Ow! Emily, what the shmeck!" Navin seethed through gritted teeth. His sister had unceremoniously plopped a bag of half thawed peas on his aching head.

She gave him a narrowed look that read, "You wanna go?" It was a dare.

"Nevermind," he backed down and let her continue.

The miffed redhead went on with cleaning up her roughed up brother. She scrubbed his cuts and scrapes with base soap and water, leaving his skin raw and inflamed. For good measure and Navin's chagrin, she went back and did it over with rubbing alcohol. It seemed that she purposefully put his bandaids on askew so she could rip them off and do them over. The ointments for his bruises and rashes along with the minor scratches were unevenly applied and with unnecessary force and haste.

Navin winced and flinched, grimaced and hissed, moaned and groaned, and complained. Emily reminded him why that was so and thought out loud that he deserved it and more. The brunette completely disagreed and fought back the urge to really start a smack down. That was mostly because Emily didn't know the half of it; she didn't know about the long road, the gopher holed hills, the pollen peddling meadow, the insect infested creek, the scalding car, the barbed fence, the watery well, the sketchy woods, the tall tree tops, the unstable cave, the maze tunnels, the haunted sink, the upturned floorboards, the broken walls, the skeletal closets, the splintered firewood, or the smothering chimney. And neither did his mother.

Besides, he was already pretty banged up and Emily could be fierce. The dirt he had on her was trivial compared to what she could unleash with that knowledge. (It would probably just result in grounding and bans but that's pretty big for a ten-year old.) He simmered down and thought back languidly at what happened.

_"You look like a tool." Something in him suddenly bubbled up and boiled over in anger and frustration. _

_"That's it!" He screamed and launched himself at her. Emily's eyes widened and she couldn't get away fast enough. Luckily (for Em), Navin fell short two feet and landed on his face. Unluckily (for Em), she couldn't hold herself up enough and she fell back from her window. _

_Emily must have come to her senses because, while laying halfway on her floor in pain, she suddenly remembered the little brother she currently had outside on the roof with injuries and the possibility of probably falling off the roof any second now. "Navin!" She sat bolt up (not a good idea because she was literally bent out of shape with one leg still hooked over the sill and the other hanging in the air, arching above her, and both arms tucked under her. By the way, she's laying on her stomach). She awkwardly righted herself and returned to her window._

_Emily must have not completely come to her senses because, while looking at her fallen brother and then to the mirror in her hand, she swept the beam back and forth across his face, instead of going out to help him, to check if he was still alive - Conscious! He started moving - at least he probably did, it was hard to tell with the heat waves. So she kept at it. _

_"Murgh... Hrrmm." He felt the irritating light burn over his eyelids."Hey, who - what - what's going. No, no quit it... Urrrm, STOP IT!" He barked. He sat up in fury, Navin couldn't take it anymore. He was going to drop a body. _

_Emily looked back at him with a deer-in-the-headlights look, subconsciously following his face with the reflective mirror. Navin blinked from eye to eye with new resolve and threw himself at his sister. They fell back into the room and rolled around the floor._

_Navin pulled at her hair and tried to bite her arms. Emily threw him off while trying to destroy as little as possible. She thought quickly and ripped the comforter of her bed to wrap him in and calm him down. The angry boy spotted a hello kitty umbrella from a shelf and grabbed for it before Emily could get him. He swung it out, knocking several books and journals from the shelf, to fight her off. _

_He swings wildly and misses her completely (he doesn't want to hurt her, not much) but manages to turn over a lamp on a nightstand, knock over a hamper full of dirty clothes, break a mirror, smash an angel figurine, and blow some steam. "You little toad, you're destroying my room! " She shouted and threw the comforter over his flailing form. "Just stop it!" He didn't stop._

_"This is all your fault!" He cried out, looking like a bed sheet ghost swinging blindly. "You don't know what I went through to find you!" _

_"I was in my room the whole time you noob." She countered, "You never even thought to check!" She lunged at him but only managed to grapple his legs._

_"You told me to never come in here!" His head finally popped up from the covers and with glassy remorse in his child's eyes he did something even more remorseful._

_He threw the kawaii umbrella into the air with a swinging spin and he watched it crash into another nightstand by the bed, but most importantly into the framed photograph of their father and a very pregnant Karen that shattered the glass and smashed the frame. _

_Emily's breath hitched when the sound of glass and a broken photo frame hit the floor. She loosened her grip on Navin and turned to it hoping against chance that it wasn't what she thought it was. Navin stopped rampaging and just stood stuck on the spot. Emily gingerly picked up the photo frame, her back was turned to Navin but he could tell she was crushed. That was her favorite picture of their parents and it was even more precious now that their father was gone. How could he be so stupid?_

_Navin slapped his hand over his mouth in horror and shock. Emily just sat there with her back turned to him and arms more than likely clutching the photo to her throat. "E - Emily?" He stammered. "Emily I'm so sorry, oh gob." He felt tears catching on his lashes as he blinked shut his eyes repeatedly. Dirt mixed with tears stung his weepy eyes and ran down his cheeks in muddied trails. "M - Mom and - dad," he choked out pathetically. Navin pawed at his face and smeared tears in attempt to brush them away. "I - I'm sorry Emily!" _

_He cried freely._

_Emily sighed brokenly in her corner. "Quit crying you baby, " she said softly. He only bawled harder. "Navin, I said -" she whipped around to face him but shut up when she laid eyes on him. He was crying bitterly into his palms. Emily slowly looked around her trashed room and back at the little boy. A pang of pity and regret bloomed in her chest, she took Navin's hand in hers and led him out. "You're lucky you're my brother. " she muttered darkly when they got to the parlor and she started working on her mess of a brother._

And that brings us here, he sighed in his head. "Some luck," he scoffed.

Emily glared at him, "What? Oh whatever, I'm done." She got up from the floor, "So bro, I guess you had to be a certain kind of stupid to achieve all this mess, " she twirled a forefinger at his general person, " in a morning, huh lord noob?" She sassed.

"Tch, oh shove it up your hole, Em." He huffed.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm serious you little creep, explain yourself." She deadpanned.

"Psht, why should I?" He asked sarcastically.

"Um, maybe because you almost fell off a freaking roof for one," she snapped. "Not to mention you went psycho and trashed my room. Let's not forget you were very determined to give me a concussion." He pouted and turned away. "Oh don't you give me that bit, If you don't tell me I'll ask mom." She hissed into his ear.

"Fine!" he whipped around and nearly elbowed her nose. "I was looking for you."

Emily stepped back, rubbing the tip of her nose, "I thought as much but why?"

"Oh, mom needed you for something."

"And you couldn't find me?"

"Ugh no, but you can't say I wasn't trying."

"You never checked my room!"

"You never let me in there!"

"You major tool! I was in there the whole time!"

"News to me then."

"So you can waltz into whatever dangerous death trap we aren't allowed to explore but you don't have the guts to knock!" She snarled.

"Have you tried being related to you?! 'Cause I - Wait, how do you know about that?" He asked quizzically.

Emily was stuck, "Um, well... I was watching you run around in this crazy heat and -"

"You knew? You knew I was out here and you just watched?" He gasped.

"I was bored!" She exclaimed..

"Why didn't you tell me or - or something! " he was standing up to her now.

"I wasn't that bored." She back-pedaled on her last exclamation.

"You are so typical." He groused.

"Well forgive me for being an average prepubescent girl." Emily said dismissively although something in her wanted to disagree. "So what did mom want me for?" She changed the subject.

"Huh?" It took him a second to remember that his mother wanted them to walk four miles to deliver some secret basket to old man Light. Jeezus, hasn't he been through enough? "Oh, mom wanted us - I mean you," he has been through enough, let Emily do the dirty work for once, "to deliver something to old man Light - I mean Mr. Light." He added an innocent smile at the end for good measure.

"Hm, okay?" She eyed him warily, "So where is it?"

"I dunno ask mom,"

"She left an hour ago."

"When!" His eyes bugged.

"When you were messing around in the house."

"So you knew I was in the house too but you didn't even try to -"

"That's behind us now!" She quickly explained, "Instead show me the goods,"

"Oh my gob! I already told you I don't know! Instead tell my why she left."

"I dunno, maybe she thought we already left by then and went out in the car to meet up with friends or buy food."

"So what now?"

"Where do you think mom left it?"

"... The kitchen!" They said in unison.

* * *

It was actually in the laundry room which they found out from a note on the basement door. That note read:

_Dear Emily and Navin, _

_ I was going to explain everything to the both of you when Navin had finally fetched you but I was running behind schedule. I need to go out for a few hours so I'd like for the two of you to take the backwoods and deliver the package to Mr. Vigo Light. Under no circumstance do you open it. Please take care of each other and make that delivery speedy and without anyone knowing. I would explain why but you two sure were taking your sweet time. The package is in a basket on the shelf above the washing machine. _

_I love you both, Mom_

There was some footnote at the bottom but they didn't bother to read it.

"Mom wanted us both to go?" Emily inquired.

"No. That's not what the letter says." Navin smiled innocently.

"Do you wanna go?" Emily invited.

"Nah, I'm pretty banged up. I should just chill here." He waved her off.

"The a/c is broken. Are you sure?" He nodded back at her.

"Well could you at least tidy up my room a bit?" She asked. His puppy dog eyes called out why, "You trashed it." She reminded him.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Aight, see yah." She waved to him, already at the door and with the basket in hand.

"Woah, woah," he stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Look at the way you're dressed." She looked down at her plain white t-shirt and denim shorts then at him obviously missing the point. "No sister of mine is going out looking like an easy waif."

"Wha -? Where do you learn these words? What the heck is a waif and why did you say I was an easy one." She interrogated him as he pushed her up to her room to change clothes. He shook his head in disapproval the whole way.

Five minutes later Navin was finishing off a popsicle when Emily came down. He got up and walked circles around her, assessing her state of dress. "Hm, good color harmony, nice balance of accessories, yep it's a great combo!" He praised.

Emily gawked. "I look like a Lolita!" She cut in. "It's too feminine," she tugged at her deep maroon dress that stopped mid-thigh and the pulled at the overalls type cut of the top. "It's too stuffy." She gestured to the petticoat, kneesocks, and striped arm warmers. "It's too cutesy," she said about the brown, wool knit beret with teddy bear ears and the many little bow trims on the entirety of the outfit. "It's - it's too much!"

Navin put a hand over her mouth, "Yeah, you didn't let me finish." He paced around matter-of-factly. "The outfit is very cute and it's refreshing for you to be in style for once." Emily quirked an eyebrow at that. "But it's summer and you'll die in that if pedobear doesn't snatch you up first. Plus, it's dangerous to go alone so wait here -"

He ran off into some closet and left Emily beside herself in thought and company. He came bounding back a second later, "- and take this." He handed her a dark red, hooded rain coat. It was actually fitting for the outfit and Emily's tastes.

"But you said it was too much already." She mumbled, eyeing the new addition.

"No I didn't. Admit it, you actually liked it and wanted to try it on. You want me to say it was too overbearing so you wouldn't feel guilty about deciding that yourself and denying your inner primaddona a chance to look and feel like a Disney Princess." He testified.

Emily gave him a stupefied look before murmuring, "What video games have you been playing lately?"

"I found these Disney Sims games and they're pretty legit." He chattered excitedly.

"First of all, it's Disney so it's a lot of unrealistic expectations and second, you're not playing that anymore." She delivered in a deadpan.

"Aw, but I was right wasn't I?" He whined. She just turned around and ties the coat around her neck. "Definitely then."

The coat had no sleeves and it was more of a full-bodied cape. It had no buttons or zippers except for the hood laces that were meant to tie at the throat. The front of her dress peeked out from the fabric and stopped around the knees where it billowed out attractively. Emily looked at herself in the mirror and approved.

"Okay, I'm off then. Don't cause any trouble and at least try to sort out my room." She pleaded once again before heading out for real.

"You're serious," he said to no one in particular now that he was alone.

* * *

Navin was rummaging through the junk in Emily's room. "Crud, crud, trash, junk, crud, trash, trash, something useful, junk, childhood memories," Navin was sorting things out into boxes and trash bags. As well accounted as he was with dating Sims and their quirks and reasonings, he had no idea what significance half the stuff in the room had to any girl much less Emily.

Poster of 1D guys posing shirtless? How did she even manage to smuggle that back home much less here. Definitely goes in the junk box. Melted bars of chocolate still in their wrapping? Gold once refridgerated. He'd put those aside. Rotten cheeseburgers? Someone better trashbag that. Old, battered, and dirty converse? Probably still good with a wash or two in bleach. Narled and twisted earbud wires? A possible murder weapon? Better get rid of the evidence in a trash bag right with the burgers, now no one's gonna wanna go there. Bottles of empty or dried up nail polish? Does Em even know about them? Well they're junk anyway. Brassiere? Ew! Ew! No way, throw it out the window post-haste! Broken hand-held mirror? Oh, that thing deserves a special place in unlucky purgatory, along with my faith in this generation.

"Well, this place isn't going to clean itself up." He said optimistically as he threw many things out the window. "No trash can in the house is big enough for all the meaningless, cheap, and gross waste here either so might as well."

Halfway through, he saw a white van covered in layers of dust pull into the driveway. Two strange robots got out and went to work taking out several things from the back. One of them noticed all the random items piled onto the lawn and started sifting through them.

"Oh crabs! Oh crabs! Oh crabs! Robbers!" Navin hissed at himself. "What do I do? I'm home alone and two shady strangers want to get in and rob the house! Come on, think Navin!" He repeated that to himself. "I'm home alone. Two shady strangers want to break in... and I'm the boss of pranking. Oh this is gonna be fun," he smirked. "I've been preparing for this moment my whole life."

* * *

Clouds were drifting through the sky, making the heat a lot more bearable. Emily had taken the letter's instruction and took a backwoods route to the old man's beach front tree house. It took four miles this way but people could definitely not see her. Or hear her screams.

The lack of people and noise were disturbing her. Was she really up for four miles of this? And it would be darker on the way back. Every step she took felt like lead. Emily's mind was full of nope and she stopped following the foot path to go in the direction of the local train station.

"Oh my gob, am I going to die today?" She said to herself. "Well at least I look cute. -Wait, why do I care about that! No way, it's not true." She saw the station up ahead and the train pulling in. Very few people got off, even less got on.

She ran to the front of it, not thinking to pay since she could probably sneak aboard. Emily successfully got to an unguarded door near the very front. "That was too easy," she smirked, "Man, I'm just so - so -"

"Cute,"

Emily heard a low growl come from behind her. She slowly turned her head back and froze. Twenty feet away, half hidden in the brush, was a huge white wolf with an ugly scar down its left eye. It was looking at her obscenely.

Emily raced inside, mind full of nope and dread. "Jesus take the wheel," she screeched into the engine room. A feline like young man was startled and flipped a switch in the heat of the moment. Everything rumbled to life and they started moving.

"Woah, what in blazes," a napping catman hissed. "Rico what did you do!"

"Phew," Emily sighed and promptly quit the room, leaving the two cats yowling. Emily walked through a few cars, skipping them for one reason or another. The first one was mostly filled with a copious amount of carry ons and two children, one fourteen year old human boy and an eight year old elf girl in a school uniform. Emily avoided eye contact as she sidled through, "What a cute girl!" The child's voice chirped. "Not as cute as you, Layra-chan." That was probably the guy. "I - it's not true sempai you b - baka." Emily successfully left them behind.

The second car only had one person, a tall and lanky man with a splitting grin. Either his eyes were closed or the pink swirls on his face were tattooed over a black slate face. He sat cross-legged with arms behind his head in a very relaxed manner. The creepy man looked more like a silhouette with skin as dark as a black hole. Emily didn't feel right around him, plus he wasn't wearing clothes unless he was in a ninja suit.

With the other two cars she had a choice of seat but with the third one there was no question. It was filled by a split entourage. Scary elves on one side and stoney looking men glaring at her. She almost wanted to run back to the last cart but she just wanted to get them all behind her.

After a very awkward walk to the other side she crossed into another car. There was only one person in this one. He was a big elf in a dark brown cloak. He wore a metal mask with yellow eyes gleaming through at her. Emily quietly walked to the end of the car. So far this was better than any of the other cars and by the looks of the next one through the window where a furry and a pink robot were fighting, it couldn't get any worse without her eventually getting caught in the fray of one. She sat in the back.

Emily sighed quietly, I'm out of the woods to find myself in a den of wolves. Go figure, she thought morosely.

* * *

**Oh my gob, that was the longest piece of scrap I have ever written yet. And it's only part one. May God have mercy on my broken mind. **

**Anyway, this is a crossover of little Red Riding Hood, Home Alone, and Amulet. I hope you found content in reading. Please review, I'm desperate. -KasPer**


End file.
